


Galen Erso IS Kaecilius?!?!

by psychicmewhealer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cults, Dehydration, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Gen, POV First Person, Rogue One Spoilers, ancient one bad, mordo is innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicmewhealer/pseuds/psychicmewhealer
Summary: What made Kaecilius turn to evil? How could his love for his late family cause such destruction?Well, his wife and son never existed. Neither did Kaecilius.His real name was Galen Erso. And he had a daughter.--Or: Ancient One bad
Kudos: 3





	Galen Erso IS Kaecilius?!?!

My dear:

I'm sorry. I'm dying again.

I've caused chaos and destruction. I've killed countless. I've broken natural law.

Before you go, please let me explain.

From the moment I died and awoke on this world, in an empire of Han, I knew I could save you. The technology was different on this world. There were no Y-wings or TIE fighters. No Force. No Kyber crystals. They were all objects of fantasy. I could not navigate this world well. My genius served me naught. Only rumors led me. They led to a place beyond, in Kathmandu. The woman who led the convent, the Ancient One — she seemed to have been alive for a while. She must have known how to cure death.

For your safety I fabricated a backstory. A wife and son. A fake name. Kaecilius. Sounds Imperial, but she went with it. She knew something was up, but didn't bother me about it. I told her I wanted to save the wife and son. Cure death. But she sent me out.

It was days later.

"Let me in."

She didn't.

"Let me in."

She didn't.

"LET.

"ME.

"IN."

She didn't.

I was full of snot and tears that couldn't come out. I was travelling and only because of the hospitality of a few kind folks did I even survive, these guys were all sick of seeing white tourists anyway, I was going to die here. I was. Going to die of thirst.

I fell on my ribcage.

"LISTEN. MA'AM. I NEED TO NOT DIE."

She didn't.

My voice was getting raspy.

"I'M GOING TO DIE."

She didn't.

My ribs hurt from falling over.

My mouth —

It stuck together.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!!! My LADY!!!!!! MA'AM!!!!!!! MASTER!!!!!!!"

She looks from her window.

"Master, you say?" she mutters.

"Get him in," she says.

I don't remember what she said to me after that. Something about parallel universes and hubris or something. Sounded like bogus, but I went with it. She knew better than me about this, I thought.

There were classes. We waved our hands around and did crackly magic. It wasn't the Force, so she said. Whatever she says, I thought. After all, the properties of this magic were different anyway.

The world was alien, but there was at least a communications network. The Internet, it was called. I could look up terms and absorb information.

I looked you up. You were a fantastical creature. So were Bodhi and Cassian and Saw. The Empire was fake. The Jedi.

Well. Whatever she said about alternate universes probably held. In this universe, we were fake.

Whatever she said. That was my attitude. I had become complacent.

There was this kid. Karl. He didn't talk much. He was your age.

I had just left the final class of the day. The sun was setting, making little light fragments refract off the bricks. Karl plugged in the vacuum cleaner. (Like a cleaning droid, but you have to move it.)

I wish I could say selflessness motivated me to greet him, but it was not the case. He did remind me too much of you for me to stay silent. And I was bored, too. And lost.

"Karl?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Karl?"

He turned the vacuum on.

"KARL?"

He made an about-face turn towards me.

"Hi…"

Karl looked meekly away. Sorry, he muttered.

THE HELL? THE HELL IS GOING ON?

He keeps vacuuming the outside.

"Kamar-taj is clean already, don't you think?" I ask.

He doesn't answer.

"Karl?"

Nothing.

"Well, thanks for your help," I shout over the screaming vacuum.

Karl sneaks a peek at me. Surreptitiously, he mutters, "she's got secrets," and looks away.

That night the Ancient One called Karl to her quarters for a conversation.

I couldn't help but listen through her door.

"I understand why you feel the way you do. We all have these desires in us. To destroy those we distrust. To defame them. For some more than others, it's hard to overcome."

Karl is crying he's making a peep. Shh, she responds. Shh. She's going to rock him like a goddamn baby.

He went quiet.

"Whatever you saw, you know I want the best for you. I wouldn't do what you think I did.

"The cult was evil. But it taught you. That there are rules that need to be followed. That there is a natural law that must always be abided. That sometimes we just need to obey.

"Karl?"

Her tone turned stern.

"I don't want to hear about Cagliostro anymore. I don't want to hear it. It's dark. It's Dormammu. It's forbidden. It's against the natural law.

"Don't you think spreading rumors about your teacher is worse than anything you think I would do?"

I didn't see Karl, but I can imagine he meekly shook his head.

"Did you break the natural order, Karl?"

He probably nodded.

"I won't punish you. I'm not like the cult. I'm just going to leave you in the closet to think about what you did. Then, you will go outside. I will delay your Master title for another six months."

The sink turned on. I heard tooth brushing sounds. Under those sounds, I heard sniffing.

I found her Cagliostro. It took a while to decipher, but soon enough, I had stolen the pages and killed the librarian. I'm sorry. It wasn't what you'd've wanted. The book had the cure for death in it.

I'm sorry I killed her. She was the guardian. The Master of the Mystic Arts. The Sorcerer Supreme.

But she manipulated him. She picked him up fresh off the cult. Filled in the gaping hole it left with her own schemery. And she stopped me from saving you.

I'm sorry. I thought I won. I thought I killed death. I summoned Dormammu. I got Stephen trapped in the Dark Dimension.

But for every person I killed, for every life I hurt, for all the livelihoods I've shattered, in creating the Zealotry, controlling the Dark Dimension, summoning Dormammu, the Ancient One had committed that damage tenfold. By holding her secrets back. Destroying lives. Obfuscating her motives and her knowledge that should be shared.

Regardless, that doesn't justify what I did.

I'm sorry. But I want to let you know, Jyn.

I did this for you.

Please forgive me.


End file.
